


This Ain't a Goddamn Competition

by Defira



Series: Throw Your Arms Around Me (Or At Least Throw A Punch) [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed is pissed off at Shepard after Vido gets away. Shepard wants to apologise. Things get a little complicated.</p><p>Written from Zaeed's perspective, so some of the language is a little crass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Goddamn Competition

“I always meant to tell you, I liked your ink.”

Zaeed glanced up from where he was cleaning Jessie, and scowled. Shepard was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed but body language otherwise casual. She was dressed casual too, sweats and a shirt, towel draped over her shoulders. From the look of her, she’d come straight from the gym. He pointedly did not say anything before going back to work on his beloved gun.

“It’s gonna be like that, eh? Pissy as a two year old, you are.”

“Forgive me if I’m not in the most amicable fucking mood, Shepard,” he growled, the tension he felt at her appearance making the delicate work on the gun a great deal more difficult. 

Her lips twisted- not that he was paying attention to her lips- as if she didn’t know whether to grin or scowl. “I don’t see you out of armour all that often,” she said indicating the wrecked set lying in pieces across the desk. Having a flaming pylon fall on you didn’t tend to do good things for you or your armour. “I wanted to see how you were doing after Zorya.”

He slipped with one of the smaller springs in the gun and swore as it bounced off the desk and onto the floor. “Pissy as a goddamn two year old, apparently,” he said somewhat petulantly, stooping to hunt for the errant spring.

Shepard was faster than he was, swooping in and snatching up the piece before he’d even spotted it. She straightened with a gleeful grin, spinning the piece between her fingers. 

“Give me the fucking spring, Shepard,” he growled, hand outstretched. 

She pointedly ignored his request. “You know, I’ve got a few tatts myself,” she said offhandedly, keeping her hand just out of reach of his. “Not as many as you seem to have, but I’ve got ‘em.” There was mischief in her eyes, a look that wanted him to sit up and notice, but he was too bloody pissed at her for that right now.

“Congratulations. Give me the fucking spring.”

“Do you want to see them? I’d wager mine are more impressive than yours.”

“This ain’t a goddamn competition, Shepard,” he snarled, snatching at her hand; she was quicker than him though, and lurched out of reach, a mad grin on her face. 

“I’m trying to find common ground with you, old man- I’m trying to apologise!”

He scoffed at her. “If I’m an old man, you’re twelve.”

She tsked, pursing her lips and shaking her head. “Resorting to school yard insults,” she said in an exaggeratedly disappointed tone. “I expected better of you Massani.”

“If you’re expecting better of Zaeed Massani, you’ll be waiting a fucking long time, sweetheart.”

She lifted her brows at him, a knowing look on her face. “Here I was just talking about you being shit at banter, but you seem to be talking about something else. Care to share?”

“I ain’t sharing a goddamn thing with you, Shepard,” he said, his hands shaking from anger; he clenched them into fists and then flexed them out again. He didn’t think his odds were that bad if he tried to deck her and make his way to the escape pods; that was assuming that Shepard didn’t give as good as she got and wouldn’t tackle him when he was halfway there just to return the blow.

And if there was one thing he could grudgingly accept about Shepard, she definitely gave as good as she got.

“I think you’re angry at me,” she said cheerfully.

She was a feisty little bitch, he’d give her that much. “Last person I was angry at ended up in boxes on eight different planets in the Terminus System,” he said pointedly. “You are, for the time being, in one piece. I can change that any time.” 

“I’m sorry that I made you save a bunch of innocent people and lost you the chance for vengeance against Vido,” she said earnestly. “It’s a pretty straight forward apology, all things considered.”

“You’re a fucking comedian. Are we done?”

“Not even slightly. You look good without a shirt on- you should do it more often.” 

He scowled at her, self-conscious in a way he hadn’t been in years. “Not really interested in doing things that please you right now, Shepard.”

“Even though I apologised?”

“Remember the story about the boxes?”

She nodded thoughtfully. “Fair enough,” she said pleasantly. She held out her hand. “Here’s your screw.”

“It’s a spring,” he said, reaching out to take it from her. Now maybe she’d go away and give him some bloody peace for five minutes.

He wasn’t expecting what happened next. As his fingers touched hers, she pounced- one hand snatched at his wrist, holding him in place while the other went up to his face, her thumb beneath his chin as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his, her lips soft against his as her fingers stroked the pulse in his neck.

He stood stunned, not quite sure what the fuck she thought she was doing. Sure, Shepard was a standout dame, and he was pretty sure she’d knocked boots with one or two of the crew, but this was… not what he’d been expecting from her?

‘Course confusion wasn’t really an issue for his trouser snake, perking up instantly at her soft touch. 

_Traitorous cock._

She pulled away after a few moments, and when she breathed out he could taste her. 

There was no other way to open. “What the fuck was that?”

She gave him a withering look. “Oh gee, I don’t know Massani, maybe it was a kiss?”

He pushed her back, until her thighs bumped the edge of the desk. “Cut the crap- you know what I meant.”

“It’s an apology.”

He felt his stomach flip over in what felt like disappointment. “You gonna whore yourself to me to get me to play nice again?”

She pushed back, hands planted firmly in the middle of his chest as she shoved him. “I don’t give a shit if you play nice or not, Massani, and I’m truly sorry about Vido-”

“So what the fuck has the kiss got to do with any of it?”

Her hands were still on his chest, and so it seemed like an appropriate thing to reciprocate- he put his hands on her hips, sliding them around to her arse and jerking her up against him. 

Her eyes narrowed, but her hands went a little higher, almost looped around his neck. “Maybe I wanted to do it, and that seemed like a good enough reason for me.”

“Maybe I’m still goddamn pissed at you for Zorya,” he said, squeezing her arse experimentally to see how she’d respond.

“Maybe I can think of a really good way for you to work off that aggression,” she said coquettishly, hooking her foot around the back of his leg as if she were about to do some sexy little caress with her foot- and then she jerked his leg out from under him, sending him toppling backwards onto the camp bed behind him.

She landed atop him, knocking the wind out of him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he bellowed, not sure whether it was from the pain or the way her legs went instantly around him. She wasn’t a dainty lass- she was a soldier through and through, six odd foot of muscle and brazen lip, and having a girl like that land on your lap was as arousing as it was terrifying. 

He didn’t get another word out though, because she pinned him to the tiny bed and crushed her mouth to his again. He fisted a hand in her hair, because goddamn if he was just gonna lie there and let Shepard have her merry little way with him.

She groaned, and he slipped her the tongue- she seemed pleased enough with that development. But then she clearly decided to get her own back, if the way she ground her hips against him was any sort of indication.

“That ain’t fair play, sweetheart,” he rumbled, jerking his hips against her in turn. He felt her gasp against his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, grandpa,” she said, kissing him fiercely.

His hands were rough against her soft skin, callused fingers grasping her hard enough to leave bruises despite the muscles flexing beneath his touch. “You’ve got a dirty fucking mouth, Shepard,” he growled, wrestling her under him and pressing his thigh between her legs.

She gasped again, and he bit her lower lip. “Like you’d want it any other way, old man.”

“You keep up with the old man bullshit and I’m gonna have to leave you begging for a tea break.”

“You can have a tea break if you need one, grandpa, no need to beg. Wouldn’t want to wear you out so you can’t go on missions.”

“You goddamn cheeky little bitch,” he said, his hand slipping beneath the band of her slacks. “I’ll make sure you can’t fucking walk straight for a week.”

As his hand made contact with her pussy she arched against him, a desperate groan passing her lips. She was already wet, something that gave him no small measure of satisfaction. “Someone’s eager,” he said with a rumbling chuckle.

She was panting, nipping at his mouth, her nails digging in enough to draw blood. “I like a challenge, what can I say,” she panted. “Plus you were fucking topless.” 

“Gotta use the gifts given to you.” 

It was violent and fast and brilliant- she all but clawed her top off, and when he sucked on her tit she bucked and shrieked like a wild thing. Just a little bit of teeth, just enough to sting. 

She returned the favour, getting enough leverage to flip him- the camp bed creaked in protest- and she tugged his pants down around his thighs, his cock springing free. The sassy little bitch didn’t do any more than that, taking the whole thing into her mouth- she didn’t waste time with bedroom eyes and teasing tongue. He roared and dug his hands into her hair again, and her chuckle went right through his flesh. 

“Not bad, Massani,” she said when she let it slide free of her lips. She nuzzled at the head, tongue darting out to lap at the bead of cum. “Colour me impressed.”

“I’ve got more goddamn important things to do than that,” he growled, hands going to the band of her slacks. “Get the fuck out of these pants, Commander.”

“Aye aye, old man,” she said with a wink, jumping to her feet- her tits bounced fantastically when she did that- and shimmying out of her pants, kicking them off her ankles. She smirked and posed for a moment, hands on hips. “Like what you see?”

“Get the fuck over here.”

He pulled her back to the bed, hand around her wrist, and pulled her down on top of him. Skin against skin, sweat and hunger and teeth and fuck- he hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Hadn’t had sex in a long time, apparently, if a quick fuck with his CO could feel this good. 

He pinned her to the bed, kissing her fiercely enough to draw blood- his, hers, he didn’t give a fuck- and got a hand between her legs. 

“Oh, so it’s just decided that you get to be on top?” she gasped, her body heaving and frantic beneath him. 

“Aren’t you the one that’s apologising?” he panted, nudging her legs further apart before surging up and into her.

“Ah, fuck!” She arched against him, hips tilting to take him in deeper. “A little lube was too much to ask for?”

“Yeah, because I fucking keep a cabinet well stocked for all the broads coming and going from the fucking trash compactor where I sleep.”

“Point taken,” she gasped, her hips moving against him rhythmically. “It’s okay, it’s okay now-”

“For you maybe,” he huffed, burying his face in the curve of her neck. “You keep fucking moving like that, and-”

“Suck it up, Massani, this ain’t a goddamn competition.”

Hearing her throw his words back at him in a challenge was strangely fucking arousing, and he thrust against her hard enough to have the camp bed screech over the floor an inch or two. And after that, it got a little hard to keep track of just might who be winning such a challenge anyway- it was all sweat and groans and sweet delicious pleasure coiling in his belly. 

Her fingernails were leaving trails on his back, and she’d bitten his lip at least once. “My turn,” she panted, trying to get leverage to put him off balance.

“Like hell it is,” he snarled, pinning her back to the thin mattress. He was probably gonna break the bed- like he fucking cared at this point.

“Like I’m just gonna lie there and let you have your fun,” she gasped, her thighs wrapped tight around his waist. “Oh, fuck, Massani-”

“Not grandpa now?”

“Shut the fuck up, grandpa.”

Their movements weren’t about style or pace- it was angry and it was sloppy and it was gonna be over very soon at this rate. He wouldn’t let her outlast him, no fucking way, so he hefted her hips a little, grabbing at her legs. Her felt her gasp at the change, but he wasn’t done yet. He hooked her feet over his shoulders and kept at it, very near bending her in half as he fucked her furiously. 

He was getting desperate, teetering on the edge, when he felt the tension in her change. She stilled for a half second, the calm before the storm, and then she was shrieking, bucking against him, clawing at him, dragging him under with her. He grunted as he came, not so much kissing her as he did just slam his mouth against hers, all teeth and no grace.

They lay there panting, limbs tangled together, bodies still moving and twitching with the aftermath of pleasure, her pussy still tight around his cock. His head was on her breast, his eyes closed, and he heard the chuckle that rumbled through her. 

He couldn’t help but smirk in return. 

“You give a hell of an apology Shepard.”

The camp bed whined, and then broke.


End file.
